


That's Precisely the Problem

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Unrequited Love, sad!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Poe watches Finn propose to Rey, which really hurts, specially seeing as he's been in love with the other man since they met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it’s another short Poe/Finn fic, when we all know I should be working on ‘Comfort of Your Love’. I promise I will get round to it.

_“A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_  
_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_  
_That's precisely what I plan to do…”_  
**\- Marry You, Jason Derulo.**

* * *

Poe sighed as he watched as his best friend begin the process of getting down on one knee to propose to his girlfriend. It felt like someone was cutting his heart out with a rusty and blunt knife. He knew that comparison was a cliché – a terrible one at that – but he couldn’t think of a better way to describe the utter _heartbreak_ he was feeling.

His eyes began to fill with tears as he observed as Rey accepted Finn’s proposal, jumping into his arms and squealing with joy. Goddammit, he was meant to be fucking over this; he was not meant to be in love with his straight best friend. But then, can you really blame him for being so fucking sad and angry, when he’d known Finn for a longer amount of time than Rey had. (And yet, she was the one who had Finn’s unconditional love, not him.)

“She said yes Poe!” Finn said, excitedly, a beautifully wide smile on his face as he jogged over, hand in hand with Rey.

“I – I can’t do _this_.” Poe replied, backing away from the man he’d fallen in love with, “Finn, I’m going.”

“What? Why? Aren’t you happy for me?”

And the amount of confusion in Finn’s deep voice would normally have Poe falling more in love with him, but not today. Not when the man had proposed to his girlfriend in front of him.

“I – I – no. I’m leaving right now.”

Poe turned tail and ran away from the source of his heartbreak. If only he was foolish and naïve enough to believe that doing so would solve his problem, but unfortunately, he wasn’t. So the pain in his chest was coming with him. Maybe he needed to numb it with something – _anything_ – he didn’t really care what.

_“Poe!”_

The tears he’d been holding back finally spilled over, sliding down his cheeks as he rushed through the crowds, ignoring their complaints. He didn’t care about anybody other than himself. He could feel his mobile buzzing in his pocket and knew it would be Finn. _He couldn’t deal with that right now_.

* * *

Snap. The one friend he could rely on to have his back, no matter what. (Finn was also one of those friends, but he could hardly go to Finn _about_ Finn.)

“Dude, you’re a mess.” Snap said, matter of fact.

 _“You think?”_ Poe said, barely lifting his head from the couch where he’d placed himself yesterday afternoon.

“Understandably so, I will admit.” His oldest friend responded, “But I think you need to tell him something.”

Poe rubbed a hand over his face, “Of course, you’re right, but I don’t want to see him.”

“It might be kind of shitty, but do it over text.”

“I – yeah, you’re probably right.”

He summoned the motivation to dig his mobile out of his jean pocket and turned it back on. Almost immediately, dozens of texts came through along with several missed calls. They were all from Finn, because of course they were.

He didn’t read any of them as he opened a new message and began to type.

_‘Finn…I know that this is the cowards way out, but I can’t do this in person. Not when you’re engaged to Rey. I *can’t*. Please don’t hate me forever. But I’ve been in love with you since the day we met. And I don’t regret it, not for a second. I’ll recover…eventually. Don’t call me once you’ve read this text. I need some time, I don’t know how long this will take. But… I do know that you’ll be happy with Rey. So don’t think that this is me trying to make you feel guilty – it isn’t – it’s me finally saying the thing that has been locked behind my lips for such a long time now. – Poe.’_

Poe gulped and pressed send before he could think twice. He then turned his phone back off because he _knew_ that despite him telling Finn not to ring him, the other man would. It was one of the many millions of tiny facts about the love of his life. He didn’t think he was exaggerating when he said that.

A hand clasped him gently on the shoulder and he looked up to find Snap smiling sadly at him.

“Wanna watch a movie?” His friend said.

Poe nodded, he needed something to distract him from the thoughts that were whirling around his mind. All of them about Finn and his reaction.

* * *

_“If I only knew the answer_  
_And If all our days are numbered_  
_Then why do I keep counting…”_  
**\- Why Do I Keep Counting?, The Killers.**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m that person that sends their texts in full blown paragraphs. I’m just that type of person. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ve enjoyed this sad!Poe. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
